


russian roulette

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr shorts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is a lot like a game of russian roulette.





	russian roulette

Love is a lot like a game of russian roulette, Marinette finds out very quickly. There’s always a step of caution to take when doing anything. An unexpected direct hit can occur. And, sooner or later, someone will feel the heat.

Chat Noir is using her balcony as a makeshift tightrope, feet carefully balanced as he walks over and over on the metal separating her roof from the street below. The two are in a highly intense game of twenty questions, which range from silly responses and questions asked, to a jump or two away from personal discussions.

It’s a cool summer night, the warm air stirred up every now and then from a gust of wind, and below them, Marinette can catch a whiff of the tons of dough her father set out to rise during the night.

She’s been warning Chat to get down and come join her, but he’s been stubbornly attached to the railing since he arrived. Marinette is half-hoping he’ll get a strong burst of wind his way and come falling down, sprawled out on her roof and one cat life down. But, he’s a straight as an arrow, and takes steps as light as a feather, holding him in place as the night goes on. After a while, he actually convinced her to join him, if only for a short bit, her bare feet dancing onto the surprisingly cool metal alongside Chat, a heated blush across her cheeks she blames on the hot night.

Marinette doesn’t think she’s at any risk for a sudden hit to come at her, no _b-b-beat_ of her heart struggling to maintain its regular rhythm, or anymore unwanted blushes spreading across her face. But, she knows you can never be ready for everything, and she’s reminded of that when Chat Noir bids her goodnight. He goes in first with a hug, which she’s grown accustomed to and returns, making sure he can’t feel her heartbeat start spiking up through her chest.

She’s not ready for when they pull apart, arms still wrapped and faces gazing at one another. And she’s certainly not prepared when he leans in, lips brushing against hers softly in what seems like half of a second. He moves away from her quickly, Marinette feeling the warmth of the night blanket over the comforting heat of where his arms once were. He murmures a quick, awkward goodbye (probably the first she’s seen from him) before leaping off of the balcony, heading in the wrong direction before he does a swift 180 and heads off.

Marinette moves her hands to touch her lips once he’s gone. She’s not sure what she’s checking for, perhaps to make sure they’re still in place? Haven’t fallen off and walked to who knows where? Taken as a token? Or, maybe to just make sure what happened, actually did?

Whatever the case, she’s unsure of everything but one thing. In this game of love, in this rapid fire play of russian roulette, Marinette’s been hit, hard. A strong attack right into her heart, where she feels her very being affected and trying to reel back, yet failing miserably.

And Chat Noir’s won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
